Stages (Fanmade)/Lycropath
Made by Lycropath Every Final Fantasy is receives an additional stage in addition to the ones added in Duodecim. Chaos Shrine - Abyss (I) *Coming soon! Imperial Dreadnought (II) *''The engine room of the Palmecian Empire's flagship, littered with pipes, rails and scaffoldings that can be used as footholds or quick moves. '' *''In the Ω stage, the furnace and engines will glow with sunfire resulting in extra damage to those who are knocked into it.'' Amur Sewers (III) *Coming soon! Red Wings Fleet (IV) *''Fight amongst the clouds on the decks of the five Red Wings airships. Quickmove up the masts for a handy vantage point. But be careful not to fall overboard!'' *''In the Ω stage, the ships periodically change formation, increasing the stage BRV when they do so.'' Big Bridge (V) * A long, narrow stage with a small cabin in the center that can stage fights inside and on top of. *''In the Ω stage, the castles at either end will periodically fly a flag; when the flag is red, BRV damage will go to the pool instead of the attacker, while under a blue flag BRV will be drained from the pool instead of the defender.'' . Opera House (VI) *''Fight in the spotlight in this artistic theater! There are many platforms and balconies to climb into and seats that can obstruct your way. '' *'' In the Ω stage, a spotlight will periodically shine on the stage granting bravery if you are inside it but watch out for falling anvils!'' Sector 5 Church (VII) *''This quaint chapel lies in ruins but has a well kept garden in the center and many pillars and rafters to climb on, enemies can also be knocked into pews for extra damage. '' *''In the Ω stage, barrels will drop down the rafters and knock down the unprepared.'' Balamb Garden - Quad (VIII) *''A spacious staircase leading down to a stage on the school's terrace. Destroying the stage prepared for the Garden Festival will score you some bonus Bravery!'' *''In Omega mode the barriers will be removed from the skies over the balcony and the terrace becomes destructible dropping into a banish trap into the skies below.'' Ilfa Tree (IX) *''Many twisted roots surround this heathen construction, with many vertical roots and branches to climb and grind upon this stage is ideal for mobile combat! '' *''In Omega mode the tree's roots and branches will periodically restructure themselves chaotically potentially damaging those in their paths.'' Bevelle Highbridge (X) *''A cross of narrow bridges that links up to a grand plaza, you can quick move along the cables anchoring the Farenheit to the palace to reach higher vantage points! Watch out though, because falling off the bridge will land you straight in a banish trap!'' *''In the Ω stage, these cables will often be disassembles and new cables will be fired in different places.'' Celestial Nexus (XI) *Coming soon! The Pharos at Riddoran (XII) * Lit by the unearthly glow of the Sun-Cryst, the Pharos provides a haunting backdrop for battle of ultimate power. This wide arena is fairly shallow in height but has many industructable support beams that can be used for cover or quick moves! *''In the Ω stage, attacks that strike the Sun-Cryst will cause immense damage to whoever may be in the vicinity.'' Oerba (XIII) *''A ruined Pulsian village, coated with centuries of crystal dust, this large and spacious arena has many areas for fighting both atop houses and platforms and in the surrounding sands. '' *''In the Ω stage, the fal-Cie Atomos will periodically charge through the stage, damaging those of whom are unfortunate enough to be in his way.'' The Rivenroad (XIV) *''A cluster of floating debris from the moon Dalamud that hovers with aetherial energy, the wooden staircases can be destroyed so be on your guard!'' *''In the Ω stage, lunar fragments will rain from the sky damaging those in their path so watch out!'' Orbonne Monestary (T) *''A small temple on the top of a rugged riverside cliffs, this arena lets you get up close and personal but the steep terrain can keep the enemy off your back with well placed quickmoves! Watch out for the river which contains banish traps!'' *''In the Ω stage, the cliffsides will crumble beneath you if you lurk on them to long and send you plummiting into the river so be careful!'' Ambervale Palace (TA) *''A stately manor that houses Ivalice's royalty, you can break the gates down and enter the palace interior where the celings are high and the walls make excellent vantage points.'' *''In the Ω stage, breaking down statues, gates and torches will award you with a big boost of bravery!'' Zellea, the Forbidden Land (TA2) * Coming Soon! Category:Dissidia Mechanics